Visions
by LittleRose
Summary: She needed them, but they were no where to be found. Then they came. they want to use her gift. Where are her protectors.
1. Betrayles

Hi Minna-  
  
Okay, I know I'm currently already writing one story, but this great plot came to me and I just have to write it. Okay I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Usagi-chan, come back here, we want to play with you." The taunting voices, called from behind her.  
"Please himi, why don't you like us." Another voice added, Usagi could hear them laughing at her.  
"Guys where are you, I need you." Serena said, as she contiued to run, with tears streaking down her face. "I need you, please don't leave me." Usagi said, tears flowing even more down her face. "I don't want to be all alone, please I just wish, that we could go somewhere together and not be bothered." Usagi, whispered then there was a bright flash, and Usagi was gone. Only leavin behind a rose painted three different colors, one was white, standing for her elidged purity and innocence, another was red for the love she felt for five lucky men, and black for the pain five other figures caused her, as well as her gift. Then five figures approached the rose.  
"Oh so the little bunny wants to play." A figure in all black said, and left with the other four laughing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's to give you a taste, to see if you want me to continue.  
Well please review with your answer.  
  
MIsty 


	2. A New start

Hi Minna-  
  
I am going to be working extra hard, on my studies soon, I really want to get into Honors biology next year, and I need an A in math, instead of a B, Geometry will be so hard without one. Okay back on subject,  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I do own some of the evil things that will happen in this story, For those of you that have read my other story you know what I'm talking about. (Smirks evily)  
  
Ja NE  
Misty.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Usagi, you baka, look at what your ditzy self did to Ami, and Minako. I swear if we didn't need you to destroy these monsters and that you weren't such a good friend I would kill you." Rei said, venom dripping on every word she said. Usagi just looked at her former bestfriend.  
"Then I guess, you don't need me. Considering the fact that we were never friends. Cause look at it this way Rei, do friends constantly nag at eachother, point out all their faults, make their lives worse, no they don't. That and the main thing that tells me that we were never friends, is that you lie to me, you just won't stop lieing to me. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice, that you and Mamoru have been secretly seeing eachother. Get it through that thick head of yours, I am not a ditz, I am Princess Serenity, heir to the moon kingdom, and future queen of Crystal Tokyo." Serena said, her eye flashing, trying to block out the visons that were coming at her.  
"How dare you talk to me like that." Rei said, as she glared at Usagi.   
"How dare me, excuse me but I belive it is How dare you, how dare you for stabbing me in the back, lieing to me day in and day out. How dare you for having an affair with my fiance how dare you, for critising everything I did, pointing out all me faults, and How dare you call your self one of my senshi." Usagi spat out, glaring daggers at Rei.  
"Oh big words for a baka like you." Rei snapped back, then raised her hand about to smack her, but just as soon as it was about to make contact Usagi caught it, in a bone crushing grip.  
"You will regret that, for if I see your face ever again. You'll wish you had never crossed me." Serena calmly stated, but it had a deadly edge that meant business.  
"Like you could ever follow through." Rei said, then went to slap her again but then had a sword pointed at her neck.  
"I will warn you only once more, don't cross the path of the Black Mist. For if you do, Red will be the last thing you see." Usagi said, then walked away, from a steaming Rei, and two limping Senshi, and one Senshi trying to help the other two.  
  
"Rei what just happen, where's Usagi going." Makoto asked, as she noticed Usagi walk away, without cheaking to see if Minako and Ami were okay.  
"I just yelled at her." Rei said, still a bit stubborn from the fight that she just had with Usagi, she didn't expect the smack that was dealt to her.  
"Why the hell did you do that for. And it better have not been cause of Minako and Ami, cause you and I know that she couldn't have prevented it, considering, the fact that she was trying to destroy the creature, and Minako and Ami just happen to be in the way of one it's attacks, and have you forgotten, that we need her, for our plans." Makoto said, as she slapped Rei again, who had just about enough, that in a bright red flash Rei's outfit went four shades darker, and she no longer had the sailor color, and her suit was without sleeves and gloves and her eyes were of a deep violet that you would have thought they were black.  
"Back off Bitch, I am in no need of your stupid, lectures." Rei said, then dissappeared. Leaving the ground where she was standing charred to a crisp and dead.  
  
*With Serena*******  
  
"I don't care what they said, I'm going to start new, and hopefully this time, I will finally get rid of this retched curse." Usagi said, as she finished packing all of her clothes, left a telephone number, and her e-mail address, so her family could contact her. Then left the house and head right for the airport, but first made sure that all of her weapons, which baiscly could fill up five wear houses large enough to house all five of the gundams, were stored in her subspace packet, then changed into a pair of black slacks, showing of her curves, then a black sleevless shirt, and a black trench coat. To complete the outfit, Seren french braided her hair, and put on a pair of black sunglasses, and grabbed all of her money, which amounted to twelve million dollars. (A Lot I know, but she needs space, and really large houses cost a fortune.) Then left for the airport, quickly buying a ticket for the United States, and got unboard the plane, and cheaking her pockets to make sure that all of her stuff was secure.  
"All passengers, please fasten your seat belts and pre pair for take off, soon we will walk you threw, the 'In Case of an Emergency' procedure." The voice of the stewerdess said over the intercom.  
After that Usagi, just blocked out everything else the annoying lady had to say and started to meditate, and remembered the last vision she had.   
  
**Vision*******  
Usagi, was standing in a feild, her outfit torn in all different places, and she had cuts and bruises on her body, but would not stop. Infront of her were five laughing figures, then five men appeared, and then every thing went dark.  
  
"Now what the hell is that suppose to mean. I know it's not a memory considering, it was seemed to present time." Usagi, said under her breath, and finished filling out the forms that would change her name, she didn't feel like having to deal with her senshi just yet. "Hmm I think I'll go with Selene Usgai Tenshi." Usagi said, not willing to give up all of her name. "Besides, I like being an angle." Serena giggled knowing full well that she was everything but an angel. "Now to find a place to live." Usagi said, as she got off the plane, and landed in the bustling city of St. Luis. Usagi wasn't paying attention were she was going and completely missed the bus that was coming towards her.  
  
************************************************  
  
Cliff hanger I know, but you can probably guess what's going to happen. but just remember expect the unexpected.  
  
Ja NE  
Misty 


	3. A place to stay

Hi Minna-  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam WIng.   
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When Usagi, finally noticed the bus coming towards her, she knew that she wouldn't have enough time, to get out of the way, and said goodbye to this life. But just as soon as the bus was about to hit her though, her body looked like it was unraveling into a black misty, and the bus went right through her, and win it past she was back to being whole. "God I hate that, ah oh, people, oh Feet don't fail me now." Usagi siad, then sped down the street, dodging pedistrians, and mangaged to get to a rich suburb area. "Now to find a place to stay, god I hate being all alone in a country with no communacation." Usagi said, but was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her sholder, she automaticly tensed, but refrained from pulling out her sword and hacking the person to shreads. But turned around to face a youn man, with blond hair, and blue eyes that reminded her of, her own.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I couldn't help over hearing you, and I, have enough space at my mansion to help you till you find a place to stay." The man said, as he took his hand of Usagi's sholder and blushed. (aww we know who this is, isn't he adorable when he blushes.)   
"Really sir, you would do that for me, but you hardley know me, I don't want to sound like an inconvience." Usagi said, as questioned the poor man who contiued to blush.  
"Yes I would, I know how it is not having a place to stay, in a new contry." The man said, then one of the guys behind him snorted.  
"sure you do Winner." The man, with his hair pulled into such a tight ponytail that Usagi winced just looking at it. "And what are you looking at you weak onna." The man said, as he looked down at Usagi.  
"I was looking at you hair, thinking on how that style has to hurt, and don't ever call me a weak onna again or I'll chop that ponytail of your head so fast, that you won't even know what hit you." Usagi said, then smirked as the man growled and pulled out his katana that was by his side.  
"Is that a challenge you weak onna." The man bit out, as he got into a fighting postion.  
"You bet it is." Usagi said, as she pulled out her own sword from one of her subspace pockets, smirking at that man's now flabbergaster look.  
"Where the hell did an onna like you get a sword like that, the only one I've seen like it is in a museum." The man said, then backed down, "If you have it then, you are surely not weak, please excuse my behaivor." The man said, "my name is Chang, Wufei." Wufei said, then bowed and Usagi returned the gesture.  
"Serena Usgai Tenshi." Usagi said, as the guys looke at her weirdly.  
"Rabbit Angel." A man with messy brown hair, and cold eyes said.  
"You got a problem with it." Usagi said, as she glared at the man that dared to make fun of her name. He only hn'ed and walked away. "coward." Usagi said, the man stopped cold and had a gun trained on her head. "Oh what are you going to do, shoot me, I would like to see you try." Usagi said, and to everybody's shocked the man fired but Usagi deflected the bullet with her sword. "like to try that again." Usagis said, as she smirked at the guys facial expression, then replyed.   
"Who are you, and who do you work for." The guy said, as he ran at Usagi and pinned her up agianst the wall.  
"You already know my name, but I do have another, I'm called the black mist, and I don't work for any one. I'm looking for a job though." Usagi said, as she smirked at the mans face.  
'If this, woman joins with OZ we'll be doomed, we already have our hands full and I know that not even Wufei could have blocked that shot from my gun so fast, that easily.' The man thought. "the black mist huh, we're looking for help, my names Heero Yui." Heero said then let go of Usagi who just flashed him a smile, then looked at the young blonde who she had was talking to before.  
"So will you think about my offer, about staying with us. By the way, my name is Quatre Rebarba Winner, Ms. Serena." Quatre said.  
"Please just call me Usagi, all my friends do. And I'll think I'll take you up on your offer." Usagi said, and smiled thankfully at Quatre.  
"Awesome we now have a hot chick as a room mate." A man with a long braid said, then went over to Usagi. "Hey babe, need any help just call me, I'm Duo Maxwell, I know I'm hot, damn I'm sexy." Duo said as he blew on his nails, while putting his other hand around Usagi's sholder.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Duo, I think I can find my way pretty well. Oh and who might you be." Usagi asked, as she walked up to the only guy that hadn't spoken.  
"Oh he's Trowa, he doesn't talk much. But hey I talk enough, and I'm great looking." Duo said, trying to get Usagi to talk to him.  
"Nah I like the strong silent type and besides, your friend Trowa here is a cutie, not to mention that Heero guy." Usagi said, then snaked her arms between both Heero and Torwa's arms and latched on. "So when are we going, I just performed something and I'm dead tired." Usagi said, and to add to her point she yawned, then without a thought fainted, but first saying. "Guess I used to much energy, using my gift." Then her world went black.  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay tell me who you want Usagi to be with.  
  
Towa  
  
or  
  
Heero  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty 


	4. So Many Questions

Hi Minna-  
  
Okay so far the votes on pairings are.  
  
Heero/Usagi–10  
  
Trowa/Usagi-8  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
"I can not believe I just got shot down, and for Trowa and Heero non the less." Duo said, shock plastered all over his face, and both Heero and Trowa supported Usagi, wondering what she meant by using too much energy.  
  
"Hormone driven baka." Wufei muttered, as he looked at Usagi. 'I don't understand, how could an onna acquire the Sword of Artemis, I mean the Sword of Luna is in a museum, and it is said that both the swords were used by an assassin called the black mist, but when the assassin disappeared, the sword of Luna appeared, yet the other was no where to be found.' Wufei thought, in deep thought.  
  
"Come on, let's get Serena home." Quatre said, but stopped as Heero pulled out Serena's wallet. "Heero what are you doing, that's an invasion on Serena's privacy." Quatre said, flabbergasted that Heero was doing what he was doing.  
  
"Hn.. How can I be infringing on Serena's right to privacy, when Serena isn't even her real name, it says here her real name, is Usagi Tsukino." Heero said, as he looked at Usagi's id.  
  
"Not to mention, that she has another id that say's her name is Selene Usagi Tenshi. So which is it, Serena Usagi Tenshi, or Usagi Tsukino, or Selene Usagi Tenshi." Trowa stated, as Usagi started to groan as she started to wake up.  
  
"Anybody get the number of that bus." Usagi said, and then was faced by four guns and a katana. "Okay, what's wrong now?" Usagi said, as she removed her arms from around Heero and Trowa's arms and rubbed her throbbing head. "Note to self, watch how much energy I use to unwind like that." Usagi muttered, quietly thinking that they couldn't here but they did.  
  
"What do you mean when you say, you use energy. And why do you have the sword of Artemis, and who are you, cause you certainly are not Serena considering you have two id's that say different names, and you gave us a different name." Wufei said, inching his sword closer to Usagi's throat.  
  
" Okay, I'm going to try to answer you question's in order. 1) The energy I speak of is my own energy. 2) I have the sword of Artemis because I own it. 3) I have three different names, cause one of them is my original name, the second is my new name, and my third which is the one I told you is cause I didn't know if I could trust you." Usagi said, coolly as she tucked a strand of hair that came loose from her ponytail came loose.  
  
"Okay, can I ask you two more questions? Wufei asked digesting the information that Usagi had already given him.  
  
"Sure ask away." Usagi said, leaning against the light post behind her.  
  
"Okay the first one is, how can you own the Sword or Artemis, when it's true owner disappeared over two-thousand years ago and was the best assassin ever and still is, and cause it's partner is in a museum. The second question is why change your name, I understand cause you didn't trust us, but why the other two names." Wufei asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay again 1) The Sword of Artemis is indeed mine, as well as The Sword of Luna, and 2) My first name is Usagi Tsukino, and I changed it because it brings back horrible memories, and the second which is Selene Usagi Tenshi because, my grandmother was named Selene, Usagi because I didn't want to give up my full name, and Tenshi because I've been told I look like an angel, sometimes I've been referred to as a goddess but I prefer angel." Usagi said, then felt something prick at the back of her mind, and attacked at it, only to see Quatre go slightly pale.  
  
"I'm sorry I was only trying to see if you were telling the truth." Quatre said, still trying to recover from the attack Usagi sent his way.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you like that, it's just that I had two friends who could look into peoples minds and see their thoughts and emotions, when I found out that they could do that I built up a defense, the normal blocks didn't work so I upgraded to the attack that was sent your way." Usagi said, with a look of a strong apology.  
  
"What type of attack." Duo asked, as he still looked at a still scared Quatre. "And god what did you do to Quatre." Duo said, as he helped Quatre.  
  
"I saw Relena and Dorothy, in the playboy bunny suits, doing a strip tease, then tried to kiss me." Quatre said, lightly crying on Duo's shoulder, even Wufei didn't have the heart to call him weak.  
  
"I'm sorry the attack is to show something to the person that would just scare them shitless. It includes the people who scare you the most, something that you think is indecent and then something you would hate to have someone do to you, when your not ready." Usagi said, as she then went over to Quatre apologizing constantly.  
  
"You mean Q-man, is scared of Relena and Dorothy, and well I can understand the strip tease part, but you mean he is afraid to be kissed." Duo asked, shock on his face as Quatre blushed.  
  
"Not exactly Duo, you're only half right, Quatre is afraid to be kissed by this Relena person, as well as the Dorthy girl." Usagi said, closing her eyes, as she swayed a little again. "But it's been so long since I've done it, that I've become a little tired again, so um… Do I still get the job, and can we go now. By the way Heero, did anybody tell you, you look sexy in those spandex shorts of yours?" Usagi said and then fainted again this time into Quatre's arms.  
  
  
  
Okay please continue to vote.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Misty 


	5. Nightmares Are scary

Hi Minna-  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have school, and well I won't go into that.And sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I'm using notepad. The computer program that helps with spell cheak isn't excepting my keyboard right now. I have no idea why though. Okay I do not own Sailor moon nor Gundam Wing.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
OKay so far the results are   
  
Heero/Usagi- 14  
Trowa/Usagi- 9  
Quatre/Usagi- 1  
Duo/Usagi- 0  
Wufei/Usagi- 0  
********************************************  
  
"So um...guys what are we going to do with her." Quatre asked, as he looked at Usagi who was snuggling like a child against his chest making him blush. "I mean we just can't leave her here." Quetra said, as he handed Usagi to Heero who glared back at him.  
"What do I look like, a servant." Heero said, as he looked at Usagi who now was shivering for some strange reason, considering it was quite warm out side. "Quatre lets get going, I think there's somehting wrong with her, she is shivering uncontrobly." Heero said, as he started walking towards one of Quatre's many mansions. (THis guy is loaded, I wonder if they adopt people.)  
"Oh Heero she's probably cold, from you cold emotionless body, here let me have her, god knows with me being as hot and sexy as I am I could probably warm her up." Duo said, as a joke but found himself facing the barrel of the gun.  
"Touch her and I blow your fucking head off." Heero said, then contiued walking, after he smirked at Duo who fell on his butt after registering what he had just said.  
"Hormonal Driven Baka." Wufei muttered, as he walked past Duo who was now trying to scramble to his feet.  
"...." Was all Trowa said, as usual, as he contiued walking, glancing at Heero who contiued to walk like he wasn't even carrying a girl.  
"Quatre did you grab this girls bags, and Duo don't put any moves on her, she already shot you down once. Wufei don't call her a weak onna, cause if she runs away I won't be able to find out who she is or if she is a threat. Trowa, okay nothings wrong with you, just don't stare at her all the time. You might give her the impression that you a stalker." Heero said, and smirked as Trowa arched an eye brow and Duo burst out into a fit of uncontrolable laughter.  
"Did here just make a joke." Quatre asked, Wufei who was shocked to the point that he couldn't speak or else start stuttering so he numbly nodded his head. "OH Allah, the apocalypse is upon us." Quarte said, as the boys arrived at Quatre's house er...Mansion, and walked to the parlor. By then everybody could tell that USagi was having a nightmare, by the way she was wimpering in her sleep and when Heero started to put her down on the couch, she clung tighter to his shirt and whimpered even more, so Heero had to keep holding her while he sat on the couch.  
  
*Usagi's Dream*  
  
Usagi was all alone in a dark room, her feet were chained to the floor, her hands were tied to a metal rod behind her so she couldn't move her hands, she was wearing her princess gowm surprisingly. All around her were shadows whispering others taunting, some even laughing right in her face. They called her a failuer, a nobody, they called her things she should never have to hear. Then a figure she thought she trusted came out of the shadows, and told her it that everyhting was her fault, all the deaths of those who have died was her fault. The words from anybody else, Usagi could have just pushed aside, but this person was an image of her dead mother, making it harder to ignore.  
"Stop it! Leave me alone." Usagi whimpered, as the chains dissappeared, and she curled herself into a ball and started rocking slowly, Usagi felt warmth, but when it started to pull away she, clutched at it tighter to the point where it stayed. Usagi's nightmare, was filled with past horrible memories, that Usagi had tryed so hard to forget. THen there was a bright flash, and the screams of millions was heard, of those who were dieing, then a low chant started saying. 'It's all your fault you killed us.' OVer and over, till Usagi was shaken awake. "AAAAHHHH NO LEAVE ME ALONE." Usagi said, as she awoke and clutched tighter to Heero's shirt as she silently sobbed. Making all the guys hearts break at the sight of the girl before them, and two of them were welled up with anger, at what could be in this girls nightmares that could haunt her so. "I didn't kill them, I didn't kill any one. It's not my fault." Usagi quietly whimpered, only Heero could here this, and protectivly circled his arms around the sobbing girl, till she quieted down so that she was merely hic cupping. Then she fell asleep still gripping Heero's shirt in a cast iron grip.  
  
****************  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'm really tired, and I have the perfect idead for the next chapter. Later   
  
Misty. 


	6. Whose afraid of Relena Peacecrap. NOT ME...

Hi Ya Folks,  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam WIng, even though I wish I did. Oh well on with the show.  
  
******************************8  
  
"Heero what are we going to do with her, look at her." Quatre asked, as he knelt besides a slumbering Serena who after the guys got her out of Heero's arms, put her on the couch and now she was having her nightmare again, yet all she did was whimper, and tears flowed from her closed eyes.  
"Hn." Heero said, and as if on impulse sat next to Serena who as if sensing him, moved so that she was hudled on his lap again. "Quatre help." Heero said, as Serena snuggled up to him, and just tightened her grip on Heero when he tried to pull away.  
"What do I look like, the jaws of life." Quatre said, as he stared at Serena's iron lock grip. Just then a sound that should have woken Serena up sounded from the hall outside the door.  
"HHHHEEEEERRRROOOOO!!!!!" A yes the mating call of Relena Peacecraft, the girl who the guys were running from. Quatre was about to close the door and look it but she burst in. She was about to latch onto Heero but noticed Serena in his arms. "Heero! What is the meaning of this. WHat's with the tramp." Relena screeched, and it didn't help her already pissed off mood, when she saw Serena snuggle closer to Heero.  
"Relena shut up your scaring her." Heero bit out, as he heard Serena whimper when Relena screeched, hell he wanted to whimper, that was murder on anybody's ears.  
"I will when you tell me what is up with her." Relena said, as she stomped up to Serena and Heero tightened his grip on Serena. "WEll since you won't tell me I'll find out myself wake up bitch." Relena said, as she grrabbed one of Serena's arms and threw her onto the floor making her wake up with a startled scream.  
"Relena you bitch." Heero growled, out as he went to see if Serena was okay, not relising how protective he was being right now.  
"Sorry lover you can't move not untill I find out who she is." Relena said, as she bent down to Serena's level, and spoke in a low harsh voice. "Who are you and what were you doing on my Heero's lap." Relena bit out. And when she didn't speak Relena smacked her, Heero was barely containing himself from killing RElena right then and there but QUatre was slightly restraining him. Slightly. "Answer me when I talk to you bitch." Relena yelled, as she was about to smack Serena again but stopped when Serena grabbed her hand inches from her face.  
"That was a mistake." Serena said, in a low voice and started to squeeze Relena's hand and didn't let up until she her the breaking of bones in Relena's hand, then she grabbed Relena by the front of her shirt and hulled her to the feet as Relena stared at her hand in shock and in pain. Serena grabbed Relena's face so that they were looking in each others eyes. "You ever dare to lay a hand on me again and I will make sure it's not just your hand I break." Serena said, but Relena and her dumb blondish self, didn't relise the truth in Serena words but the guys did, and they back away from the two blondes.  
"And who are you to boss around the Queen of the World." Relena replyed back hautily, not even noticing Serena's eyes get thirty degrees colder then their all ready below fifty temp.  
"The Black Mist." Serena whispered, so that only Relena could hear.  
"The Black Mist, is that suppose to scare me honestly, that sounds like a child came up with it. Now really you miserable peon, tell me who you are and what the hell you were doing on MY Heero's lap. Before I have you thrown in jail for ignoring a direct order from your superior." Relena replyed back, and at the word superior Serena burst out laughing, making Relena's triumphant smirk dwindle to a frown. "And what is so god damn funny." Relena screeched making the guys wince, and Heero take a minicing step towards Relena.  
"You think your my superior, hunny I think you've got it backwords, I am your superior, my other name is Cosmos." Serena said, and almost broke out laughing as the look on Relena's face was priceless.  
"No! You can't be Cosmos I was suppose to be Cosmos. I'm the queen of the world, I'm the reincarnated moon princess, and Heero is Edyimon. I'm princess Serenity, I'm the heir to the universe as well as the silver crystal, and betrothed to Heero. I'm suppose to be Cosmos. Wait I am, cause I have the silver crystal." Relena said, producing a large diamond, that didn't even look like the silver crystal.  
"Well that's a nice rock, but this is the silver crystal." Serena said, as she held out her hand and the silver crystal formed in her hand.  
"THat's a cheap magic trick besides I have the tatoo of Cosmos." Relena said, pulling up her bangs to show the Cosmos sign.  
"Well I don't see why you went and got a permant tatoo when it does nothing for you, when I have the real one." Serena said, and closed her eyes, and in a small flash her cosmos sign appeared, along with a red A for some strange reason. "Well that's new." Serena said, as she felt the A which before her hand could touch it disappeared. But her attention was turned back towards Relena who screeched again.  
"You Bitch how dare you dress up like me I am Serenity, even scientist say I am. Besides I have her hair." RElena said snootily, as she pulled at her icky brown/blonde hair.  
"Actually you don't, my hair was never in braids it was always in the ball and streamers way, if you think your me then do the royal hair style." Serena challenged, and then Relena said that Serena would cheat by watching her do the style, Serena had to wait in the other room as RElena did her hair up in what she thought was the hair stlye. When Serena came back in she had to grasp onto Trowa to keep from falling on the ground and laughing her ass off. Relena's hair was a what looked like a ball of tangles on her head with her hair streaming from the ball and her hair came down to about her sholders.   
"See I can do the hair style." Relena replyed hautily, the guys couldn't do anything to contradict her considering they've never seeen the hairstyle the girls speak of.  
"Your hair looks like a rat's nest here's what the hair style is suppose to look like." Serena said, and flicked her wrist, and her hair came undone from it's braid, and did it'self up in it's normal hairstyle with perfect shaped balls with her hair streaming down in perfect waves, all the way to her ankles.  
By that time, Relena relised there was no way to prove that she was Cosmos, so she just turned around and left, but not before she tried to kiss Heero. But as soon as Relena reached the door she stopped. "Oh and girl." Relena said, enacutating the girl part. "Stay away from my Heero." Relena said, as she continued to stomp to the door, until she heard what Serena said next.  
"Why Heero I never knew you were a dog. Can you do any tricks. come on boy sit." Serena said, which sent everybody into full blown laughter except for Heero.  
"No I'm not." Heero said, but sat down none the less which sent everybody into another fit of laughter. "Besides if I was an animal I'd rather be a tiger, and if I had to choose between being Relena's tiger or yours, I would willingly choose you." Heero said, as Serena looked touch.  
"Oh that's so sweet. And I bet you would look sooo cute when you were a cub. Oh that would be precious watching you play with you tail, catch Mice and sit on my lap and purr as I pet you." Serena said, with mock stars in her eyes which got everybody else laughing, until they saw Serena move out of the way of a crystal base.  
"How dare you make fun of my Heero." Relena said, as she went over to a crying Heero who was laughing to hard. (Scary ne?) "Oh my poor Heero did that mean old bitch hurt you, can mommy make it better." Relena asked, as she practically through herself in a disgusted Heero's lap.  
"Yes she can, tell me when you see her." Heero said, as he pushed Relena off his lap and stood, up and walked over to Serena, who made a coughing sound that sounded like a meow which sent everybody laughing, even the ever silent Trowa was clutching the wall to keep from joining his other comrads on the floor.  
"So what's it to you if I go MEOW!" Heero said, with a smirk in place which made Serena fall over laughing, clutching her sides, trying to breath right. "Breath Serena, besides, I thought I was suppose to sit on your lap and you were suppose to pet me, and let me purr while your at it." Heero said, as he tried to pout which made Serena hit him on the foot. "OUCH! What was that for." Heero said, rubbing his foot, he didn't even care that he was acting like a regular teenager and ignoring his training.  
"Quit making me laugh you doofus and then I'll pet, you or I can be the kitty considering your two big to fit on my lap and I just perfect to fit on your laugh but hold on a second while I dispose of something." Serena said, got up and walked to a steaming Relena who was being held back by Quatre and picked her up by the scruff of her collar and dragged her two the front door and through her outside. "There now as I was saying." Serena said, and plopped right down into Heero's lap and looked at him, and started making meowing sounds, sending the guys into gales of laughter as Heero just pet her like you would a Cat, then turned Serena towards him.  
"So tell me Ms. Kitty why did you leave where you used to live." Heero asked, Serena who went ridiged and quickly got off of his lap.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Serena said, her back was completely ridgided and you could feel her bristeling just waiting for you to contradict her.  
  
*********  
  
Well that's done sorry I haven't written in a while, but check out my friend Silver Dragoness's stories she's one of my beta readers. 


End file.
